


He Likes a Challenge

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you catch Ray Doyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Likes a Challenge

He Likes a Challenge

Doyle leaned against the desk of the latest addition to the secretarial pool, one he had yet to obtain a date with, despite several attempts. "Jenny, luv, can you have this report typed today?" he asked, waving a sheaf of papers.

She neither looked up at him nor stopped typing. "It'll be done in order, 4-5," she announced, bobbing her head in the direction of her 'in' tray without taking her eyes off her current piece of work.

"Cowley's in a terrible hurry for it. Tell you what – there's dinner and dancing in it for you if he has it by tea." Ray gave her his best come-on look and a cha-cha step.

Both gestures were wasted; she still didn't look up. "Then you should have finished it sooner. And I make it a rule not to date within CI-5; I've told you that time and again."

"Rule like that was made to be broken. C'mon, Jenny, let me show you me best moves. Devil take the report." He leaned down close, an arm coming between her and the paper she was typing from, and threw in his lost-puppy-dog look for good measure.

She had no choice but to stop typing. Sighing and smiling up at him, she said, "The only one to have that report will be Mr. Cowley, and he won't get it by tea-time if you stand here blathering, will he? As for the date, the answer's still 'no.' Off with you, then." She gazed at him unblinking until he sighed, set his report in her tray, and walked off. She didn't stop watching him until he was out the door.

Just as she looked back to her typing, a low voice announced from the doorway, "It's a good strategy."

Glancing up, she found Doyle's partner leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Beg your pardon?" she asked.

"Playing hard-to-get. He likes a challenge, does our Raymond." Bodie nodded to emphasize his pronouncement.

Raising both eyebrows, she looked back down and started typing. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I suppose you have a report that needs finished by tea-time, as well?"

Bodie stood up, smiling. _If that was the way she wanted to play it…_ "Haven't even started it yet. Best be off then, hadn't I?"

"That would seem to be wise, 3-7." Her fingers never stopped.

As Bodie walked into the broom-cupboard-reject he and his partner laughingly called an office, Ray slammed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Trying to talk our Jen out for an evening, or just into making you a report that's a thinly-altered copy of mine?"

_So, Ray was lurking around corners, too?_ Bodie turned, smirking. "Neither; just advising her in her pursuit of you. I told her that disinterested was definitely the way to go."

Stepping right up against his partner, Ray slid one hand behind Bodie's neck and pulled downward. "Working for you, isn't it, Bodie-mate?" Ray whispered against his lips.


End file.
